gakuenbabysittersfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 7
"Kotarou and the Chairman's Fun Cursed Cooking!" is the 7th chapter of Gakuen Babysitters. Synopsis Kotarou helps the chairman and Saikawa take care of Ryuuichi when he falls sick with a fever. Long Summary The chapter begins with a flashback to the conclusion of Ryuuichi's middle school graduation, leading into the summer break. Ryuuichi wakes up to the pressure of something heavy on his chest only to find Kotarou asleep on top of him. Before they are able to get up, the chairman and Saikawa both rush into their room to wake them up. Ryuuichi is startled and falls out of the bed, still holding Kotarou, and responds with a hoarse voice. The chairman notices the change in his voice and orders Saikawa to bring a thermometer, suspecting that Ryuuichi has a fever. She peels Kotarou away from Ryuuichi and orders him to stay away from Ryuuichi until his cold has subsided. Kotarou is distraught at the situation and stares aimlessly at the bedroom door. The chairman begins to head towards the kitchen and beckons Kotarou to follow her. Meanwhile, Ryuuichi crawls back into the bed and begins to rest from his fever. In the kitchen, the chairman begins to chop some lemons and calls for Kotarou to squeeze them so they can make herbal tea for Ryuuichi. Kotarou begins the tedious work of squeezing out the lemon juice from the lemons, he manages to fill the bottom portion of the cup with one half of a lemon and beams at his achievement. However, when he calls for the chairman's attention, he manages to accidentally knock over the cup and spill its contents on the floor. Despite his shock, the chairman urges Kotarou to try again and he begins to fill the cup once again with lemon juice. Back in his bedroom, Ryuuichi begins to dream of his parents on the day of their accident. He approaches them asking them not leave, but they misunderstand and think that he's asking them to take Kotarou along with them. Distraught, Ryuuichi begs them not to leave and tries to stop them but finds that there is a wall of glass in between them. He pleads from behind the glass begging them not to take Kotarou away from him, but is awoken by the stinging sensation of Kotarou's lemon-juice-covered hands rubbing his face. The chairman walks into the room after Kotarou, and hands Ryuuichi the herbal tea that they made for him. As he sips at the tea, Ryuuichi recalls his dream and gives thanks for being able to still have Kotarou in his life. Despite the touching moment, the chairman grabs Kotarou and hauls him out of the room once again to prevent him from getting sick, Kotarou is distraught after he is told that the tea wasn't going to instantly cure Ryuuichi and that they would need to remain separated for a while until Ryuuichi overcomes his fever. The chapter ends with Kotarou sulking beneath the table while Saikawa coaxes him to come out using ice cream. Characters in order of Appearance * Inomata Maria (In Flashback) * Kumatsuka Kirin (In Flashback) * Yoshihito Usaida (In Flashback) * Sawatori Midori (In Flashback) * Kamitani Taka (In Flashback) * Kamitani Hayato (In Flashback) * Kashima Ryuuichi * Kashima Kotarou * Morinomiya Youko * Saikawa Keigo Gallery Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Summary Category:Chapter Stubs